


Giving In

by FrozenInSpace



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Mild Teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, d'art can't undo corsets, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan surprises Constance one night in the street, and she is all too happy to go along with his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone.   
> I have never written smut before (except for one failed attempt when I was younger; what was I thinking) so please feel free to leave comments/ kudos/whatever you want (as long as it's not too mean). 
> 
> I just wanted them to be happy for one goddamn night!

The first after her husband's departure was quiet; there was no one around to watch her, so Constance went for a walk late in the night, unaccompanied. She was still near her house when a man came up behind her, whispering in her ear, 'Miss me?'

'D'Artagnan! I only saw you earlier today, how could I- oh!' The lean, olive-skinned man gently grasped her face with two hands before kissing her with a passion that she had only ever received from him one time before, when he had said how much he loved her. She melted into the kiss, arms going around his neck - her shawl be damned! - and a warm sensation beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she had very rarely felt before, and never with her husband. 'Inside?'

'Oh God, yes.' If he could have picked her up in the street without looking like a lunatic, he would have, but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and up the stairs into his room, stopping multiple times to place his lips against hers in a way that expressed his urgency and longing for her in a way that he would never dare show outside. He picked her up and threw her on the bed onto her back, before lying on top of her, the kiss deepening and becoming slower, the feeling beginning to build again in her stomach, and she could feel herself growing wet as his kisses became playful bites down her neck, leaving her gasping and threading her fingers through his dark hair. 

'Are you sure you want this?' He stopped, still touching her, making sure she was definite about what she wanted. 

'Yes, d'Artagnan, oh my God yes!' She began to remove his leathers while he kicked off his boots, before he turned his attention to her corset which felt ever more restrictive. She laughed as he struggled with the laces, before reaching down and rubbing her hand against his trousers, cupping him gently, feeling him buck into her hand with a loud sigh. 

She then began to work on his shirt, pulling it off over his head while he tried to still kiss her, pulling off her blouse just as his fell on the floor, forgotten. She always loved seeing him like this, his body a work of art hidden by clothes that now lay discarded by the bed. He ushered her skirt off, leaning down to press his mouth to her breasts, sucking on her already hard nipples as she sighed and arched into his touch. 

She began to remove his trousers, revealing small clothes struggling to contain their insides, before she removed them and wrapped her hand around his hard length, feeling him bite her chest very lightly, causing them both to come closer together. She was very wet now, and could see d'Artagnan's cock standing erect, her hand sliding up and down it gently, making him gasp. 

She felt like she was on fire now, so very prepared for this, and she spread her legs, guiding him to her warm, wet entrance, and she sighed as he pushed in, feeling him inside her. He stayed there for a few moments, which seemed to be the longest of her life, before he began to move, kissing her with every slow thrust. She gave herself into every movement, every shift, before he rolled over and she sat on top, moving as his hands guided her hips, his thumb rubbing against her nub, sending sparks of pleasure through her. 

She tried to stay quiet, but couldn't, because oh, this was too good, way too good, and oh god.....

'd'Artagnan, I'm getting close....'  
'Okay', he panted, and he moved his thumb, filling her with a frustration that made her groan.

'That's not fair!' She sulked slightly, but she pulled him up into a sitting position, kissing him as he still thrusted inside her.   
'Trust me, ma chère, it's all going to be worth it, I promise,' and he began to slow, even though she could tell that it was hard for him to do so. 

They went on in this cycle for a while, getting close and falling back, until Constance couldn't take anymore and felt her climax run through her, making her almost scream in delight, her muscles clenching around d'Artagnan as he too went over the edge, spilling inside her, his movements becoming non-rhythmical. He slowed as she came down, sliding out of her as he finished, before pulling her down to his side and rolling towards her, pressing a messy kiss to her lips which, though full of love, told of the exhaustion both were feeling. 

'I love you, Constance.'

'And I you, d'Artagnan.'

And so they lay there, before falling asleep in the warm spring breeze, moonlight, ghosting over their skin. 


End file.
